


two sets of headphones

by FuchsiaPaper



Series: charles x burt (platonic or romantic) shenaniganry [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Kinda, M/M, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), a whole hot mess, bros, crackfic, headphones lmao, holy crap, i still wouldn't be able to tell you why i wrote this, if you put a gun to my head, jealous Henry, jealous Sven, they're just all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Henry is positively SHOOKETH when he finds out Charles and Burt are actually longtime childhood friends.As always, he has to learn more, and gets nosy enough to piss off a certain Swedish toppat.Mostly based around this drawing I made:https://twitter.com/FuchsiaTwit/status/1346536284102254593
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: charles x burt (platonic or romantic) shenaniganry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171232
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	two sets of headphones

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in such a rush my god here's a random prequel i drew?? hhh: https://twitter.com/FuchsiaTwit/status/1352894168520003587

It took a while for Henry to start being okay with doing on-field missions with Charles.

A long while.

And really, could you blame him? After being thoroughly shaken by the _ending which shall not be named_ , he was more than a little hesitant to have Charles tag along again. Especially since he couldn't exactly just hop back and fro between timelines anymore or "redo" any fails.

But since they've arrested pretty much every last remaining toppat member, their first few months as special covert ops agents were fairly smooth sailing. It honestly was mostly them just chilling in different parts of the world, often finishing their missions off quickly just to sample the local cuisine together afterwards. So eventually, after the third time Charles had asked if he could come down to help (or rather, when Henry's will broke against those goddamn puppy eyes), Henry finally agreed.

He wasn't completely sure _why_ Charles insisted on doing more field work together, but once he got over that hurdle, he was as glad as can be because WOW was it fun as all hell.  
The two would joke nonstop and chat during the calmer missions (or keep each other company in comfortable silence), pull off amazing (and ridiculously risky) combos together in the tougher ones, and while Henry could righteously call the fact that they've survived it all just fine so far a _miracle of the saints_ , it didn't deter him from even encouraging Charles to join in on the ground more.

Now, another small reason partly responsible for his change of mind (fine, 45%) was a sort of guilty pleasure for Henry.  
But after witnessing it a couple times, you'd be hard pressed to convince Henry to NOT have Charles with him in person for missions because.. well, to sum up: A Charles in action, was a very _hot_ one.

Yeah he said it. It was _sexy._ And he'd say it again. Just.. never to Charles' face. Or in his general hearing vicinity. Ever.

Just a few weeks ago, when they were chasing down some notorious biker gang or whatever in Germany, Charles literally hunted down every last stray member in the warehouse they were cornered at after Henry's leg got grazed, and bloody _carried_ back the poor bastards like they were doomed body bags still kicking and squirming.  
Heaving muscles, pouring sweat, intense eyes--a _big_ thumbs up from Henry, thank you.

Sure, it wasn't the BEST reason to stop restricting Charles' to the chopper so he doesn't get shot or anything (or fucking blown up for one), but then again, he sure did love crashing that helicopter of his--so really, maybe it was for the best.

Charles, of course, would always enjoy flying more than anything, but nowadays he'd been increasingly asking the General to do so otherwise. And since they were already established as Galeforce's prized pair of kickass double trouble, he had no reason to deny the request. Not to brag but, they've mostly had winning streaks of successful missions thus far.

This next mission they were on (of which Henry was also crossing his fingers for some more (relatively safe) stunts pulled by Charles--those tight uniform pants would be the everloving _death_ of him) focused the two back on the toppat clan.  
  
Henry had figured they weren't going to be much of an issue anymore. Some were bound to escape, but they were scattered, and Reginald along with his Right Hand Man were still detained in their government facilities so, no problemo right?

...Turns out, Sven took over leadership (again. honestly, Henry should've seen that one coming) and the clan was regrouping, getting more and more organized by the day. Still not as much of a threat as before, but enough for the General to hop right back onto it to nip them in the rebuilding bud as soon as possible.

"Awright, we're in position." Charles spoke into the mic, waving the disappearing helicopter that dropped them off goodbye, somewhat wistfully. That prompted Henry to remember how he'd been meaning to ask Charles _why_ exactly he suddenly wanted to do groundwork with him rather than fly, but whenever he tried to, it always seemed like they were interrupted.  
  
Like now.

They both jumped at a sudden rustling coming up from behind, switching out their guns. Charles tried shifting in front to cover Henry, but nah fam- he wasn't having any of that sacrificial bull _shit_ , so he moved forward instead. Then Charles did. Then Henry did. Then Ch--they did a funny little shuffle for a bit, until the source of the noise revealed themselves.

"Oohh.. huh." A drawling voice made the two freeze, and Charles won out in the end, pointing a gun toward the sound with Henry close behind. It was a toppat with a simple black hat and, strangely, rust-colored headphones poked through it. Henry hadn't ever seen him before, but the voice was somewhat familiar.  
  
Remembering anything from the timelines besides his current one was always like wading through mud--trying to remember a dream days after--but he was _pretty_ sure he briefly heard that voice over the intercoms in the rocket once, after the times he joined the clan.

Either way, he relented and took one step back to let Charles take the guy down (and no, he was most certainly NOT glancing at his ~~tight~~ ass).  
But, after about.. ten seconds of _nothing_ , Henry looked to Charles curiously.

Why wasn't he moving?

Henry's eyes widened when Charles put the gun down, and they widened WAY the fuck more when he took a step closer to the toppat. Henry was about to call out, stop him, ask _what in the world are you doing_ \--when the two hugged.

They. Hugged.

"Oh phew, it's you haha."

"Hey Charles."

w h a t .

Henry must've said that aloud, possibly with a couple cuss words sprinkled on top, because Charles promptly ended the hug and twisted around.

"Henry- uhh, okay. This is gonna sound kinda weird, but um.. this is Burt." Burt waved his hand, not at all looking threatened by Henry's still cocked gun. "Annnd he's my friend!"

A nerve short-circuited, and Henry had to blink multiple times. ".. _huh?"_

"Yeahh, a good friend from when we were kids and stuff." Charles patted Burt on the back. "Sorta got a mini truce goin on between us, so.. maybe, don't shoot him??"

Henry slowly holstered his gun. Charles looked back at Burt. "Man, it's been a while. What brings you here?"

Burt almost smiled. "This is our base, Charles."

"Ahh right. Whoops."

"I'm going to have to report your sighting."

"Wellll yea, same here."

"Going to arrest us all again?"

An apologetic shrug. "Ehng, you know how it is."

"I know what I signed up for." Burt shrugged back in return. "I um, should go back to Sven now, but.. see you later. Maybe."

Charles waved cheerily. "Maybe. See ya!"

Burt returned into the lush forestry again, leaving Henry stunned speechless at the _bizarre_ exchange he just bore witness to.

Charles tsked. "Welp, he's probably gonna let them know we're here now so.. better get movin!" Henry grabbed Charles' wrist before he could bound off, feet firmly planted. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"You.." Gathering words.. gathering _motherf_ _ucking_ words... "..you let him go. Let him, live??"

Charles nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"But--I don't--" He took a breath. "..What about the mission then?"

"I mean, we'll still do our best to complete it, right?"

Clearly Henry needed to go about this in a different approach.  
"How the fuck are you two friends???" Charles looked minutely surprised, then looked down.

"Uhh, Henry? It doesn't hurt or anything but.." Henry let go of the wrist, unaware he was starting to grip it tighter. "Er, anyways, we're friends because.. cause... well, ok I dunno how we first met, but we definitely were pals in childhood so.."

Henry stared.

"..What? We, we just are??"

Then he rubbed his temples. "Okay.. okay. How about this. You want to arrest the toppat clan, right?"

"Yep." Charles popped the "p".

"So _why_ did you not arrest him? He's a toppat."

"He's also my friend though."

Henry walked over to a nearby boulder, sat on it, and put his head in hands. The pure renaissance picture of distress.  
They were wasting time, but Henry could not go a single minute further in this mission without understanding _completely_ whatever the hell this might be.

Charles, finally somewhat picking up on Henry's wretched confusion, walked over and knelt by him.

"Hey Hen? I.. look, I know this might be a bit hard to understand but.." Charles chewed his lip, thinking hard.  
"Mm.. think of it this way... I've known him for a while. Like, wayyy back before I joined the army or he joined the clan. He's only implicit in their crimes by helping in communications and.. and umm."

He huffed. "Boy this was a lot easier to understand in our texts."

"You two _texted?"_

"Uhm.. yea, but we talk more with our private headset channels. Figured it was better, after we reconnected."

"When."

"Round.. last year??"

That's it.  
Henry got up and began walking towards the toppat base.

"Hen? Hey- hold up." Charles jogged up to him shortly.

"We are going to talk about this later."

Back to being oblivious to tone, Charles gave a thumbs up. "Okay!"

Loveable loaf.

* * *

"Hey uh, chief..?" Burt knocked the slightly ajar door aside, slipping through to Sven's office. He spotted the blue hat poking up behind the large computer screen, a few pieces of paper scattered about the desk.

"Hm?" Sven paused whatever he was doing.

"I spotted two government agents on the premises."

He stood up at that. "What?" He rubbed his face. "Ugh, we can't afford a government raid right now. We need to evacuate immediately."

Burt nodded. "I'll go alert everyone."

Before Burt could leave though, Sven piped up again. "Hold on.." He returned to his computer. "..a few minutes ago, I could've sworn I saw the ones who got us all arrested before, on the cams outside?"

"Yeahh, that's them."

"Really! Oh, I knew it. This is all because of that Henry guy again.. who's the other one?"

"...a pilot."

"A pilot? Okay.. well, why didn't you shoot them down?"

"I was alone."

"You couldn't gun them from afar?"

"Maybe one."

"What?"

Burt shook his head. "I'll go evacuate everyone now. Gather your things."

Sven's curiosity didn't relent, but they didn't exactly have a surplus amount of time here. "I've already got everything on the flashdrive. Let's get out of here."

* * *

They captured and rearrested a couple toppats, but not as much as they probably would've had they not evacuated early into their infiltration.  
  
And it's not like Henry really cared if they were successful in every mission or not; he didn't have a personal vendetta against the clan or anything. Yes, their chief once betrayed him, and they're the cause of one particular nightmare that stubbornly stands out from all the others; but he doesn't _feel_ as much resentment for them now, everything being too much like blurred memories for it to be personal.

However.. he sure as hell was going to confront Charles about it, because he still had questions. _Lots_ of it.

He found a chance to after they returned from reporting the mission to Galeforce, settling back into their dormings. He waited patiently on the couch for him to return from changing. The sight must've looked oddly clinical, because Charles noticed right away, raising a brow.

"Oh, hey? Gonna watch some TV?"

Henry shook his head, patting the seat beside him. Charles waltzed over and sat.

"What's up?"

"I.. want you to help me understand more." And maybe satiate his curiosity to the very last drop. "About your friend?"

"Which friend?" Why did he love this man.

"The toppat. From earlier. Your childhood friend??"

"Ohh Burt, yeah.. yeah, we were close as kids. And then we uh, kinda just.. drifted. After highschool." He waved his hand. "But then we bumped into each other last year, so, that was fun."

Henry nodded carefully. "I'm not upset about this or anything, but.. why did you put the toppat over the mission? We already arrested everyone before, right?"

"Burt." He corrected. "And uhm, yea, we did. I won't overlook his crimes, but he never was _directly_ involved in any robberies. At least, there's no proof of it. He'd probably be jailed for less than a year.. well, more now that he's broken out but..." Charles took out his phone. "I should probably tell him that."

Henry peered at the screen, moving in closer when Charles didn't react to his spying. The messages didn't seem all too out of the ordinary really, but he couldn't help want to read them all anyway.

"Aight, sent it. Though, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just turn himself in.. oh well." He chuckled.

"Are you two really close enough to have a.. an individual truce?"

"I mean.. yeah." He looked down, a shy smile on, and it _fascinated_ Henry. "I know we're both dedicated to our work, and that we're technically enemies, but we try not to cause any direct.. harm? To each other?? Cause, then that'd be pretty awkward. If there's any conflict between our factions, we just sorta ignore each other."

"..Huh." Henry scratched his head. Guess that's _one_ way to preserve a friendship on opposing sides.  
Then, Charles' phone vibrated. Again, he didn't do anything to stop Henry's snooping.

Nothing of interest, but the next text caught his attention.

_"still up for Sunday"_

Before he could ask, Charles sent an instant thumbs up, and Henry chided himself for it. What was he doing?  
He shouldn't pry into their relationship, not really; they're clearly.. probably.. _hopefully_ only platonic. Besides, it's not like he hasn't seen Charles go out with his friends before.  
But.. this was just so strange. Out of the blue, yet seemingly with so much behind it. And, he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't try to do his darndest to learn more.

"Hey Charles.." He knew Charles wouldn't ever turn him down for something like this, and he couldn't tell if that was somewhat akin to taking advantage of him or not. "..would three be a crowd?"

* * *

Burt's eyebrows flew up when Henry hopped out the helicopter after Charles, his wave falling. He didn't wear his top hat in public, but he kept the headset around his neck. "Uhh.. hey Charles?"

"Heya Burt! Ready to try the second best pancakes in the whole wide world?" He bounced between his feet excitedly. "Number one is--"

"Your mom's pancakes, I know." Burt finished, the taste almost lingering back on his tongue. He'd grin, but Henry was looking at the two like they were characters in an _intensely_ interesting show, and something about it unnerved him.

"Soo.. er, your friend's going to..?"

"Oh! Henry also wanted to try out the pancakes I eat.. all the time. Come on!" Burt didn't feel too perturbed by the sudden third party, but he'd probably have to chat with Charles about it.   
Later.

He nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Sven was starting to get impatient, looking at his phone for the third time that hour.

He'd been waiting for Burt to return from.. whatever it is he left to do, to help coordinate everyone for the next prison raid.  
Now normally, it isn't like him to probe into anybody's business at the clan. Whatever people did, so long as it benefited the clan and wasn't extremely fucked up or anything like that, he turned a blind eye to. But Burt's little "away trips" have been getting increasingly frequent, too much for him not to notice. He needed his head of communications for a good deal of planning, but more than that...

No, he brushed the unfinished thought away. More than what? Nothing.  
It doesn't matter if he was the one who introduced Burt to the toppat clan; they ended up in different sectors anyhow. They had to speak and work together more often now that Sven took up the role of leadership, and maybe they chatted some beyond work, but he wouldn't poke into Burt's business as a friend.

He'd poke into his business as a leader.

"Chief, sorry I'm-" Burt's monotone apology was cut off soon as he entered the office. They had relocated to another base off west, so it took longer for Charles to fly over from the east to drop him off, even if he went at full speed.

...don't ever go full speed with him. He learned that long ago.

"-You're incredibly late Burt." Sven crossed his arms. "You're an important member of the clan you know. We need your input for the communications department."

"Apologies sir, my uh.. ride was a little late." Not a _complete_ and utter lie, to be sure. They technically were late to their own ride, after Henry figured that the best thing to do after watching the movies was bar hopping. Apparently.

Sven only sighed, motioning him to follow and walk down the hallways to the meeting room. "We have to figure out where they're holding up the leaders... say, isn't this the third time this week you've left base for a day?"

Burt nodded. It wasn't his idea though. Normally, he only met up with Charles once a few months or so. They were rather rare, and they both liked it that way.  
Though lately, Henry had taken to asking Charles to organize more days for them to hang together (who obviously got right to it, the simp), but.. he didn't exactly _do_ anything during these visits. He mostly stayed quiet, listening to everything they said. Or he'd ask a few questions to Charles to get him going on another tangent, which he noticed were almost always angled to have them go down memory lane.  
Bizarre, but what can he do? Charles always seemed to really enjoy Henry's silent company, and it's not like he _hated_ the outings as a group of three or anything.  
  
...But he really ought to speak to Charles anyway. Alone, preferably. He'd comm or text, but something told him a certain nosy partner wouldn't leave either of those devices be.

"Just, meeting a friend."

"Really?" Burt chuckled at how surprised Sven looked, which only served to stun him more.

"What? Think I don't have any?"

"N-no, that wasn't.." It totally was, but Burt didn't mind. He knew he could come off as reclusive to many.

"It's okay. I don't, not many anyway." He cocked his head at Sven. "But uh, I do in the clan. Like you, I hope."

If you don't count Sven's _sudden_ heart palpitations, all oddly off rhythm, he only spluttered in response. After getting his words back in working order, he picked one of five hundred things to say after that. "Wha.. what do you mean you hope?"

"Oh uh, I mean.. well, you're still technically my boss."

"But you think we're friends?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." Sven fought down his smile, then clicked his tongue. "So who have you been meeting up with?"

"Er.. you asking me as my friend or?"

Sven smirked. "Boss. But.. when we're talking as friends, you don't need to call me chief."

They reached the meeting door, idly standing outside it.

"Well chief.. looks like I'll have to tell you late-"

"You can tell me now."

"But, they're waiting inside the meeting room?"

"Just go on." Sven leaned against the door for good measure. Burt shuffled on his feet, contemplative.  
It didn't take a genius to guess that Sven would probably not take the news that he was meeting up with a high ranking person from their biggest enemy well. Especially since, _he_ was a high ranking person in his own right.  
But, he'd also hate to lie to Sven. And it'd go against his job.

He recalled a text from Charles, one that seemed to simplify what they agreed to.

_Keep doing your thing y'know? You'll still be my friend. We'll just be the only off-limit exception to each other!_

So he did just that.

"I'm meeting with Charles. Old friend."

"Charles?" Sven rubbed his chin. "That's funny. It sounds familiar.."

Burt shrugged one shoulder, waiting for him to put two and two together.

"..what does he do?"

"He's a pilot." And a covert ops agent, but that could go without saying, considering how Sven's eyes widened.

"This.. isn't..." Sven's brow furrowed. "Can't be.. Burt?"

"Yeah?"

"This Charles, do you know his last name?"

"Calvin."

Sven fisted Burt's shirt, slightly knocking him against the wall. "Are you crazy? Fuck- Burt!"

"Sven."

"W-we are still talking as workers." Sven stammered, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "And, really? You're friends with a solider?? What if he's secretly getting information out of you?"

"He's not."

"How can you be certain." Sven took a step closer. "How can you be so sure? You don't know that he wouldn't betray you. Us."

"I know he wouldn't. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about something like th--" Another member opened the door from inside, the long table there full of waiting members.  
  
Who all heard absolutely everything.

Sven scrambled off him as Burt looked to the ceiling. Damn, this was going to cause a whole month's worth of gossip.

* * *

Some habits were hard to break out of. Maybe he would after some more time has passed since his whole timeline-jumping shenanigans, but for now, he couldn't help himself.

Because Henry was _delighted_ in all the information he was learning about Charles via his memories with Burt. It was as if he was back to repeating timelines again, rinsing through conversations as much as he could just for curiosity's sake.  
  
And at first, he was merely enjoying himself, asking Charles if he could speak more about his past. When he discovered that he'd talk all the more when Burt was around, he then mentioned to Charles how much he enjoyed the last get together, and Charles happily arranged a bunch more.

But then... well, he was starting to genuinely get a little worried. Because--and if this wasn't clear before--Henry just may have the biggest, fattest, and possibly sappiest crush ever on the agent. And seeing him recount the apparently numerous amount of times he and Burt bonded in the past with a soft grin, usually whilst fiddling with his headphones, made him.. doubt, a little.

Cause what if? What if their friendship was actually something more? He wouldn't be too surprised if that were the case, but he _would_ be rather upset. And by upset, he means... if it weren't for the fact Charles would become incredibly sad over it, Henry would likely "accidentally" shoot the toppat on their next mission.

He'd already tried asking Charles, to which he had flushed and sworn up and down that they were nothing but "bros" but, he still wasn't convinced. The only person he'd actually believe to tell it to him straight, funnily enough, was Burt himself. But he couldn't confront him with Charles around (Henry's long accepted that he's one nosy motherfucker, but he didn't want to ward Charles off with it, for obvious reasons). So instead, he decided to call the guy instead.

After getting permission to call somebody with Charles' phone, he walked out into the hall and called Burt. Or rather, "curt burtis". He didn't need any context for that inside joke.

"Hey Charles, funny you called me just now. I uh, kinda have something to ask you too."

Henry tried it, mimicking Charles' upbeat "sure!", but Burt immediately saw through it.

"Oh, hello Henry."

Welp, it was worth a try. "Burt, can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Do.. are, are you and Charles--"

"We're not in a romantic relationship."

Holy _shit_ , Henry hardly said anything! Was he that obvious??

"We're just friends. I know you like him, so er, you don't have to worry about me." Henry couldn't get a single word in, mouth too dry. "But um, how bout this. You hang out with him alone and do.. whatever, and I hang out with him alone again. As friends."

Henry nodded, then smacked his head and answered. "Ok."

"Okay."

"Do you.. want me to get Charles on the phone for you?"

"Nah." He heard a rare smile in his voice. "I don't have anything to ask." Then he hung up on him.

Henry stood still for a minute, processing the short chat.  
Then, he went back inside and fell onto the couch in a groan. That was mortifying.

"Hey Hen!" Charles joined him on the couch, bouncing it. "So I was thinking, since you like em so much, how about we go back to the diner with Burt to--"

"No."

* * *

Sven just barely managed to evacuate everyone _again_ from what was apparently a bigger government raid, lingering behind to make sure everyone was safely..

..oh who was he kidding, he didn't give enough of a shit to make sure every single member had escaped. He was looking for one person in particular, and, I'm sure you can all guess who that was.

He tried to reason it through with himself, he really did. Justifying a risky runthrough of the base (as the _leader_ no less) with things like, "He's my head of communications. We need that now." or "I don't have a right hand man yet, but if there's anybody who filled the role, it's him." or "Fucking fine, so _maybe_ I like him a little."

..Yeah, that last one kind of derailed the whole purpose of his mental ranting. Thankfully, before he could rummage through all of THAT nonsense, he found him.

With Charles.  
And motherfucking Henry.

Now, according to what Burt told him, Henry was apparently the main one causing Burt's visits more and more, taking him away from him--work. From work. Because... because--ohhh who cares anymore, he was going in.

"Hey you!" Sven pointed at the troublesome former-thief, causing the other two to halt whatever they were talking about. Charles narrowed his eyes, taking out his pistol.

"Hey you yourself! You're the toppat leader, right? Unarm yourself and raise--huh?" Burt whispered something to Charles. "Oh- really? That's him?? The one you--" Burt elbowed Charles on the arm.

" _Yes._ "

"Huh. Well, alrighty then. Can't say the same for the rest of the army outside, but I won't apprehend you now. You can leave." Charles gestured to Sven, who, had no idea how to respond to that spectacle. So he didn't, instead walking right up to them. "Or.. not."

"Burt, you go on ahead of me and evacuate." He pointed to said toppat. Then he twirled on Henry, who looked up to the heavens to mouth "fuck here it comes" and braced himself. "You. You're the one who--"

Burt held out a hand to Charles as Sven began his spiraling rant. Charles listened for a bit before noticing the offer, and took it. The two slipped past into a separate room, Sven too engrossed in his complaining, and Henry too wrapped up the depressing amounts of deja-vu from this whole scene.

Once away, Burt let go and pressed his hands together, on his lips. "Before we go, you have to finish telling me what I think you were about to tell me earlier."

"Huh?"

"Right before Sven came, you were saying..."

"Oh! Uhh, okay. So, this might come off strange but.. you don't um, think Henry has a crush on you, right? Cause- I dunno, he'd been really pressing me to keep visiting you with him. He's stopped, but like--"

They were in the middle of an outside attack from the army, and here they were finishing up the stupidest possible confirmation he's ever needed to give Charles. This was worse than when Charles thought a girl winking at him meant she was communicating to him by morse code for _fuck's sake._

"Good grieving god Charles."

"Ah, that's a no."

"Of course not." If there's anything a good friend does, it's to snitch on any crush like it was your job. "Henry asked the same thing to me not too long ago."

"Wha-? He asked.. if he had a crush on you?"

Never change Charles. "The man fucking loves you dude. The amount of times I've seen him salivate over your tits when we went rock climbing was-"

"Okay! Okay!!" Charles eeped, blushing furiously. "I believe you."

Burt huffed a laugh. "You're a dolt."

"W-well, it's not like you're any better. Dunno if you heard Sven talking back there, but man was he jealous over you." Burt clamped his mouth.

"Do not."

"He thought Henry was stealing you away! Jeez Burt, you gotta make a move after that."

"I will kill you."

"Come on, remember what happened in the uhh, eighth grade? You totally missed every pick up line from.. aw shoot, what was his name again?"

Burt was incredulous. "Let me tell you."

"Yea?"

"July third."

Charles squawked. "That doesn't count!"

They both knew it did.

Burt turned with a smile, walking back to the other room where, undoubtedly, Sven was probably still at it. "Just go and save your poor boyfriend." Charles took a _deep_ breath, but Burt promptly closed his mouth. "I'll see you around, okay? Just.. keep doing your thing."

Charles swallowed any indignant protests and sighed. "You too man. I love you."

"Love you too."

As expected, Sven was still going, and Henry looked just about ready for the rapture to come and take his ass to hell.

Burt called for Sven to come exit the premises with him, but it seemed Sven was a little too into it. Charles' eyebrows danced at him as Burt grimaced, then gave in, walking over to Sven himself. He grabbed his hand, and that finally knocked Sven out of it.

"Huh-wha.." Sven looked down, ears burning. "What're you-"

"Let's go sir." Burt speedily dragged him out, leaving Charles with a _very_ weary Henry.

"You good?"

Henry leaned heavily against the offered arm, and Charles smiled. "Want a lift?"

"..A lift?"

Stepping into place, Charles crouched and hoisted Henry up on a piggyback. Henry was tired, but not THAT tired so to not screech at Charles as he carried him through the empty toppat base to the outside.

"You- you _really_ don't have to do this. I'm not injured."

"Oh uh, well.. do you want me to put you down?"

Henry chose to say nothing, and Charles happily hummed as they made their way back to the temporary base the army set up for the raid.

"...Charles."

"Yep!"

"I kept forgetting to ask but.. why did you want to start coming down on missions with me?"

He paused at that, then kept walking a bit slower. "I... hrm." Charles argued with himself internally, eventually coming to the timely conclusion of "fuck it".  
"I.. hehe- I only started doing ground missions cause I.. cause I wanted to spend more time with you."

Henry's mind went mental for two milliseconds, then blank. "You.."

"I-I like you Henry." If he buried his red face deeper into Charles' back, no he didn't mind your _damn_ business. "A lot."

Gracious fuck almighty, his heart was going to malfunction right here, right now, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. "I.." Henry squeaked. "Me too."

"Cool.." Charles carried him all the rest of the way, the two of them hardly noticing any passing stares. "Very cool."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH PLATONIC "I LOVE YOU"S SLAP SO HARD AAAAA WHAT DORKS HERE HAVE MORE ART AAAAAAA: https://twitter.com/FuchsiaTwit/status/1352896644946173954


End file.
